Alfred's Thanksgiving Hunt
by DMGirl02
Summary: Alfred decides to "hunt" for his turkey, but it isn't as easy as it sounds...
1. And the hunt begins

**Well I just thought I might do something for thanksgiving... So i came up with this story... don't know if I will be able to finish it by the end of the day but hey, I just love time limits! haha. and sorry it's so short!  
**

**Title: Alfred's thanksgiving Hunt**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: bad language, Hunting turkey... or rather Alfred getting hunted by a turkey... Oh and Character names are used instead of countries  
**

**Summery: Alfred decides to "hunt" for his turkey, but it isn't as easy as it sounds...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, nor the holiday... or turkey's! lol**

* * *

It's that time of year, a time of year that you give thanks for all who have shaped who one is in this very day in age…. And hell, eat some turkey!

At the thought of turkey, Alfred decides to get ready and hunt for some turkey the way his people did before him. He dashes to his closet, picks out a long sleeved red and white checkered collared shirt, some faded blue overalls, and his Timberland boots. He puts on his hunter clothing, it practically made him look like a lumberjack then anything else but he didn't care, because he's the hottest lumberjack around.

_'Time to get me some turkey!'_ Alfred thinks as he heads down stairs and to his backyard, he grabs his 12 gauge shotgun from his shed near his garden and sees Tony picking out lettuce.

"Morning Tony! I'll be back in a bit, imma go turkey hunting!" Alfred holds up his shotgun and smiles, Tony just stares for a bit and resumes his work, "okay then see ya!" and with that Alfred heads to the woods.

He checks his watch _'8:27a.m'_, he has a long day ahead of him, but damn he's gonna make the best of it and catch himself a prize for effort.

* * *

He climbs over muddy hills, trying to step carefully as to not get his boots too dirty, and stomps on every twig in his way, pushing every low tree branch that threatened his hair until he heard what he wanted to hear...

"gobble, gobble…"

Alfred stops, only now realizing how much he's been sweating, panting. He wipes off the sweat rolling down his forehead off with his sleeves. it didn't bother to him much, what mattered was the noise coming from straight ahead…

"gobble, gobble…"

There is was again… but there's a difference… It was closer!

Alfred, who hid behind a tree, slowly turns to see his soon to be diner.

_'OMG! It's soooo BIG!'_

A beautiful black brown turkey, with his back wings spread like peacock feathers stood proudly in the middle of the clearing, it begins to carefully eye his surroundings. It didn't seem to notice Alfred, as it was now looking the other direction.

_'Haha, I didn't realize catching a bird would be so easy…' _Alfred looks at his watch, it reads 11:43a.m _'not bad…. now' _he carefully lifts and positions his shotgun, aiming it straight towards his target.

"Now be a good…. Huh?"

The bird's looking his direction, at him like it was challenging him.

"Okay, so that's how you want it… okay, a hero always likes a good challenge before claiming his prize." Alfred Smirks at the bird, accepting his challenge knowing full well that he was the dominant one

he lifts his rifle once more and aims at the stomach, his eyes focusing. The turkey seemed unfazed and just stares waiting for the next action

**_'bang'_**

Alfred refocuses his eyes and looks at the smoky clearing as he walks straight ahead, grin on his face but quickly frowns then followed by a

"What the hell? I thought I had him!" Alfred was pissed, the turkey had dodged his bullet, he walks to where the turkey was suppose to be kneels down and picks up a single brown feather

"gobble gobble"

Alfred turns and sees the turkey unharmed, and it was mocking him. The brown turkey turns, gobbles once more and takes off.

"Oh, it's on" Alfred says as he watches the turkey leave, a wide grin plastered on his face as he follows

sure enough it was the beginning of a long day.

* * *

** haha, well it only gets better i say... =)  
**


	2. Missing

**Well here's chapter 2 of this story, and it appears I wont finish on time but, oh well lol please enjoy! **

* * *

**_'ring….ring'_** no answer. This had been Arthur's third time calling Alfred today, excluding when he called Mathew asking him to go see if Alfred was even home.

"Stupid git" He was growing impatient. He's about to land in D.C in the next half hour and his escort is currently MIA.

"What in the world is that boy doing?" placing his cell phone in his lap.

"It's okay,_ mon amour_… what a better time to go missing.." Francis says as he flashes his smile to the British man

"What in blazes are you going on about you frog?" Arthur was getting uncomfortable

"I'm talking about taking a little _détour de l'amour_." Francis gets closer to the now disgusted Arthur

Arthur picks up his cell phone and dials Alfred once more. He was not about to take a freakin detour with a man who will most likely molest him.

"Just leave that block head and let's go back" The Italian man was getting frustrated with the bag of peanuts in his hands.

"But Romano, I don't think it's nice to just leave after he invited us all to spend his own holiday…. Though I hope he's serving pasta" The other Italian brother starts fantasizing the type of pasta the American would be serving..

* * *

Mathew is at the doorstep of the house but the inside indicates that no one's been inside for quite a while but he knocks anyway.

"Brother?" he get's no response

There's some scuffling going on in the back yard as Mathew starts moving on back and spots Tony picking out tomatoes and Carrots but stops when he hears Mathew approaching.

"Um, hi Tony…. Do you know where my brother is?" unsure on how the alien would communicate with him

Tony just stares for a while longer, when suddenly he turns his head towards the forest and points, a gunshot was fired. Mathew understood perfectly, he reaches into his pocket and dials Arthur.

"Hello?" he get's static, then a _'Get a away from me!'_ he now knows who's sitting next to Arthur

"Yes? Did you find him?" Arthur looks out the window keeping his hand on the French's face to avoid close contact to his own.

"Yes, I'll come pick you guys up from the airport" Mathew waves to Tony (who waved back) and headed out to his car.

"And why can't that idiot of a brother do it?" Finally Francis stopped, but now he was being nosy

"…he's hunting for a turkey" Mathew says bluntly

"…WHAT!"

* * *

Alfred checks his time 2:15p.m. He doesn't know why he's checking his time, and just stares at it for a while, remembering what exactly he had to do today…

"Whatever" and continued his hunt.

Alfred had gone a few rounds with the turkey since their encounter, and boy was that turkey fast! And now it's gone missing...

"Damn that bird…" Alfred crouches down behind a tree trying to conceal himself as much as possible, and reloads his shotgun. _'hehe, he won't see it coming…'_

As Alfred looks to his side there's a slight tugging at his shirt, Alfred ignores the first two tugs but then turn to come face to face with the once causing it.

"GOBBLE!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**though I did this in a slight hurry please review and let me know if there is something I should improve on, I always welcome advice!**

**"mon amour"- my love (French)**

**"détour de l'amour"- detour of love (French)**


	3. And the winner is

**Okay well here's the last Chapter of Alfred's thanksgiving hunt... enjoy!**

* * *

"What was that?" Antonio says as everyone arrives at the back of Alfred's home.

"Do- do you think there… there's a monster out there?" Feliciano says as he takes cover behind Ludwig

"Nope, that's just my brother…." Mathew sighs as he starts leading the group into the forest.

"Ma-maybe I'll stay here… you'll stay with me, right Ludwig?" Feliciano had his puppy dog eyes out at Ludwig

"Do I really have a choice?" The German pinched the tip of his nose.

"Why should that potato bastard stay with you? why can't you ask ME to stay?" Romano yelled out, eyeing the German man

"Oh, um…. Do you?" Feliciano never broke away from Ludwig

"Well since you said it… Oi Antonio! we're staying!"

"aaww,_ pero queria ir_" Antonio looks disappointingly at Romano, but follows him anyway.

"I think I will stay and look after the sunflowers" Ivan says as he touches the said flower.

"And I will help Tony-san in the garden" Kiku had come out of the house with an apron as to not dirty his clothes.

"Okay, well everyone else follow the awesome me to find the less awesome Alfred!" Gilbert announced as he takes the lead.

The group now consisted of, Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Mathew and Yao. All five headed out into the forest. Operation 'find that stupid git' is now in full effect.

* * *

Alfred was growing tired of this cat and mouse game, mainly because He wasn't the cat anymore, he was the mouse….

"Now how the hell did this happen!" He looks around not seeing the "evil" turkey anywhere in site… He rubbed his sore check from where the turkey had bit him, his pants covered grass stains, his good 'ol Timberland boots were covered in mud _'Oh he'll pay for this…'_ he didn't even want to look at his hair and face, he could feel the dirt everywhere.

He felt unsteady as he was making a homemade booby trap to capture "the beast" he put down a piece of ham in the middle of a tied rope (he hopes it will turn into a noose) and covers it with leaves. He makes a break for the tree, rope at hand, and hides behind said tree,_ 'poor sucker….NOT!' _and waits patiently for his "victim" to arrive.

* * *

"um, guys?" The Prussian stops the five man hunt.

"why are we stopping aru?" Yao was getting a piece of twig off his hair.

"I just wanted to say not to yell at the awesome me" Gilbert climbed on top of a rock for emphasis.

"You got us lost didn't you?" The French asked as he took a seat on a forgotten old log.

"no of course not I'm too awesome to get us lost!... okay maybe I did" Gilbert finally took the fall and slumped down next to Francis.

"Whatever we weren't following you anyway…" Arthur finally turns up a few feet from the fleet along with Mathew.

"What?" Gilbert hung his head…. He had felt important.

"So which way Mathew?" the English man turns, hands crossed, and makes everyone avert their attention to the once invisible Canadian.

"seeing the direction Alfred would take, and the gun smoke…. I say this way" Mathew points a long a dirt passage way.

* * *

Alfred was sure the turkey's nearby, it's just trying to be clever. He looks at his watch once more. 5:04p.m _'I hope Tony started preparing the thanksgiving diner…_' He wonders when something clicked in his mind…_ 'aaww, shit! I was suppose to pick up the guys today!'_ Alfred's now cursing at himself for forgetting something so important. He takes out his cell phone. Ten missed calls.

"Shit!" He had forgotten to take his cell phone out of vibrate, but it didn't matter now, they guys knew where he lived and when he comes back he will explain as he holds his prize

_'I'm not going back empty handed!'_

"Gobble"

He hears the turkey, turns and sees the turkey nibbling on the ham set on the rope, he giggles at the turkey, not wanting to scare him when he finally had him in his grasp.

"stupid bird, you can't out smart-"

"Alfred?" A voice calls out, Alfred turns and sees five figures approaching him.

"When someone calls your name you answer you git!" Arthur says as they come closer to him.

Alfred stares dumbfounded as Francis, Gilbert, Arthur, Yao and Mathew stood in front of him.

Alfred turns and sees the turkey had left, but he could hear.

"Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble!" It was LAUGHING AT HIM.

Alfred's face became beat red, anger boiling over him, "YOU STUPID BIRD!"

Everyone looks at him as if he grew three heads; Alfred wasn't paying attention to them.

"Let's go you idiot! Everyone's waiting for you back at the house" Arthur lent out a hand to lift up the now saddened American.

"but- but" Alfred couldn't believe the worst possible timing, couldn't believe how easily the bird just took off and left but, Arthur was right he had to go home. "fine."

* * *

The smell of turkey and gravy filled the air as the six men arrived at the house. Kiku was the first to notice them.

"Welcome back… the food is ready on the table, and everyone is waiting…" He says, and with swiftness turns and heads inside.

"I should go get changed." Alfred announced as he steps up the steps and heads inside.

"I wonder what got into him" Canada says as the other four follow in after Alfred.

* * *

Soon after everyone gathered around the table admiring Tony and Kiku's cooking. Alfred comes in and sees the grand turkey on the table.

"Whoa! Who got the turkey?" Tony just looked at him.

"No way, it's been in the oven since I left? But I don't remember buying it" Alfred has his thinking face on, but it quickly comes off when his stomach began to growl.

"Oh well…. TIME TO EAT!" and quickly sits down with the rest, gives thanks and eats.

* * *

"Gobble gobble" Alfred stops eating and looks out the window, the turkey was looking at him. "gobble, gobble. gobble" but all Alfred hears is "Nah nah na na nah!" he gets up from the table, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Feliciano asks

"Tha-that bird…. That STUPID BIRD!" he points outside, and everyone follows his finger and sure enough there was a turkey standing outside with his head cocked to the side.

"Now Alfred, sit down before you-" but Arthur's warning was too late, Alfred had gotten away from the table and began to dash out side. "GET BACK HERE!"

Everyone got up and looked out the screen, the sight before them caused everyone to burst into tears of laughter as Alfred held his dinner fork up high and chased the gobbling turkey around his yard.

END

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy my little story... please review and tell me what you think!**

**"Pero queria ir"- but i wanted to go (Spanish)**


End file.
